Proving her self worthy
by SweetGA07
Summary: Two girls; Two totally different women; 1 wants to prove herself she can do the job. The other one is just along for the ride. One a greenhorn the other a bartender. What is in store for these two women? Deadliest Catch; 2 OCs
1. Chapter 1

"You want to do what?" Sarah asked looking at her best friend and roommate Nicole who was looking at her with a bright smile.

"I want us to go to Unalaska, Alaska and go see if we can do the crab thing." Nicole said looking at her with a bright smile.

Sarah looked at Nicole as if she had lost her mind.

"Nicole this is like the time you wanted to go Hawaii and do something horrible and miss a court hearing just so you could get to be near Tim Chapman." Sarah said looking at her with her hands on her hips. "But why in the hell must you come up with these stupid ideas?" she added.

"Uhh they are not stupid!" Nicole protested as she put her hands on her hips to mock her room mate.

"Oh yes they are stupid!" Sarah said as she walked over to the book case and grabbed a note book.

Nicole followed her over to the little area and looked at the note book.

"Ok idea one go to Wawaset, PA and do something to get on the show of Via La Bam, Go find where the show Ghost Hunters is going to be and get on the show somehow only so you can get near Steve and beat up Brian." Sarah said looking over the notes. "Then there is going to get training for WWE or TNA so you can be near some hot guys who are more then likely married or gay. So don't you dare tell me this is different." She added.

"This is very different Sarah!" Nicole said grabbing the note book and throwing it out of her hands. "I can actually do this." She added.

Sarah looked at Nicole who was standing there put her hands on her hips and looking upset. Nicole was far from anything sporty. This girl was so girlie girl it wasn't funny. She had French Manicure and wearing make up and girlie clothes.

"Woman you are not the type of girl who would give up her girlie girl life style for a damn orange suit and crabbing once you broke a nail you would be ready to get off that ship." Sarah said as she pointed her finger nails. "You are not going to make it!" she added.

"I will too make it!" shouted Nicole looking at her friend. "Stop being like my family and telling me that I never will make it!" She added.

Sarah just looked at Nicole and shook her head at her. Nicole walked off before Sarah could say anything to her friend. Sarah watched Nicole walk up stairs to her room and slam the door.

"Maybe I was too harsh." Sarah said looking at her note book she picked up from the floor.

Nicole sat down on her bed and looked around her room before throwing her passport and plane ticket into the trash can beside her bed.

"Stupid Nicole you can't do shit that's why no one wants you." Nicole shouted as she threw her trashcan across the room.

She laid down on the bed and curled up with a pillow before tears could fall down her face. She wanted to do this and she knew she could if she could prove it to anyone who was willing to believe in her.

"Go away Sarah." Nicole said as knocking started on her door. "I know how you feel just leave me the hell alone!" she added.

Sarah walked into the room ignoring her friend's comments. She shut the door with a loud bang making Nicole look up at her.

"Go away Sarah I'm not in the mood to hear any more of I can't do it shit." Nicole said as she turned away from her.

"You can't do shit with that attitude." Sarah said sitting down on her friend's bed. "Get your damn ass up." She added slapping her on the butt.

Nicole quickly jumped up and turned to look at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"What in the hell?!" Nicole shouted at her. "Are you fucking bi-polar?!" she added.

"A fact of fact yes I am!" shouted Sarah back looking at her. "Get your shit and let's go!" she added.

Nicole watched as Sarah walked out of her bedroom making her even more confused. She quickly ran out of her bedroom to the hallway and looked at Sarah who was packing.

"Where in the hell are we going?" Nicole asked as she walked to her friends door.

"Unalaska, Alaska." Sarah said without looking up at her friend.

Without another word Nicole quickly ran to her room and quickly ran over to the corner the trash can went and grabbed the plane ticket along with her passport and kissed it before running to her closet to grab her things.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danni, She belongs to a fellow writer. I only own Nicole and Sarah so I'm giving credit where credit is due.**

* * *

"Damn it's cold." Sarah said as she looked around.

"What did you expect? Warm?" Nicole asked with a raised eye brow and smile.

Sarah rolled her eyes and tighten the thick jacket around her body. Nicole looked around and noticed that some of the boats where pulling into the dock while the rest were leaving.

"Come on let's go to the Elbow Room." Nicole said nodding towards the bar that was looking somewhat abandon.

Sarah studied the building for a minute before following her friend into the building. A young woman with a bright smile and long black greeted the two women.

"I'm Danni what can I get you?" She said with a bright smile.

"What do you have?" Nicole asked looking at her as she sat down at the bar.

"We have alcohol, coffee, and believe or not hot chocolate." Danni said shaking her head at the women in front of her they were defiantly not from around here.

Sarah and Nicole looked at each other.

"I'll have a beer and she'll have a hot chocolate she isn't a drinker." Sarah replied taking her gloves off.

"Ok one beer and one hot chocolate coming up." Danni replied smiling.

Nicole looked around the room and took her jacket off at the few people that she was guessing were locals.

"Is it always like this?" Nicole asked as Danni put their order in front of them.

"Well mostly until the boats come in then it's full then you wish it was like this." Danni replied joking. "I take it your Nicole and your Sarah?" she added.

When Sarah looked up when she heard her name being said by the bartender.

"How did you know my name?" Sarah asked taking a swig of her beer.

"Well I know this little lady right here is going to be the Cornelia Marie with Phil he called and told me look out for a blonde and so far you're the only who has walked in here who is new so I kind of figured." Danni said with a smile. "As for you Sarah I was told by my lovely husband that you are going to be working with me. Because from the way that Phil described you you're not the girl who wants to go out so I was picked and hey I will not object you start work the day that the crib season starts." She added.

Sarah didn't say anything just nodded at the woman. Nicole poured her hair back into a messy pony tail and looked at Sarah who was just looking out of place.

"Nicole I am not sure but I do know that you will be up early tomorrow because they are more then likely going to send either Jake or Josh to come and get you." Danni said wiping the counter down. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" she added.

Both girls looked at each other quickly before shaking their heads.

"Figures." Danni said making the girls kind of frown. "I did not mean that in a bad way. There is an apartment upstairs so both of you can spend the night there and Sarah you can live there while you work here we know where Nicole will live." She added with a smile.

"On a boat with bunches of boys." Sarah replied with a smile.

Nicole stuck her tongue out and took a sip of her heart chocolate. Danni looked up as the door opened letting some of the warm air out and letting some cold in.

"Blake, close the door or get out." Danni said looking at her husband with a smile.

Blake looked at his wife and gave her a smile as he walked into the bar closing the door. Danni opened a beer and handed it to him as he sat down beside the two women.

"Don't you dare try to scare them off." Danni said pointing at him. "Nicole this is my crazy husband Blake the captain of the Maverick. Blake this is Nicole she is going to be working on Cornelia Marie and Sarah will be working with me as you know thought I'd let you see what the ladies looked like instead of talking about them." She added.

He smiled at her as looked at the girls who were talking to each other trying to keep to themselves.

"Alright I'm here." said a male voice.

Nicole turned her head to the sound of the voice and saw the door was open and a man was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Josh close the door right now its cold!" Danni shouted rolling her eyes at him. "I swear I'm raising kids." She added.

"HEY!" Blake said making Nicole and Sarah laugh at him. "I am not a child I am a grown man." He added.

"With childish expectations." Sarah replied before she could stop her self and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops." She added.

Danni looked at her with a bright smile on her face.

"You're already fitting in." Danni replied laughing.

Nicole finished her hot chocolate and smiled at the people around her. She went to say something the guy walked up right behind her and looked over her head at Danni who looked at him.

"Yes Josh this Nicole the woman that your dad took it gracefully upon himself to see if she can handle it." Danni said taking Nicole's cup and refilling it. "Be nice." She added.

Nicole turned around and held her hand out. Josh shook her head and nodded at him.

"Danni I want a beer." Josh said letting go of her hand.

"Yes sir captain!" Danni said doing a fake solute.

Sarah got up and smiled brightly as she jumped up onto the counter and hopped behind the counter and quickly grabbed the beer and took it's lid off and gave it to Josh who watched her.

"Ok I don't have a problem with that but I just wiped the counter off!" Danni said doing a fake pout.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said giving her puppy eyes.

Nicole smiled and laughed at her while Danni rolled her eyes and walked out from behind the bar and sat down.

"Alright I changed my mind you start today." Danni said throwing the rag at her.

Sarah nodded at her with a smile as Nicole yawned.

"Come on Nicole I'll take you to the apartment let you actually sleep in a bed before you get on a crab boat and I want to take you away before Dong shows up." Danni said while Nicole looked at her with a raised eye brow. "I'll explain it to you later." She added.

Nicole nodded at her as she grabbed her bags while Danni grabbed Sarah who looked at her.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few but if things get to busy Blake help her." Danni said looking at her.

"Yes Ma'am." Blake replied taking a swig of his beer as the two women left.

Josh and Blake leaned back following the two out of them out of the room and up stairs.

"I saw her first!" Blake and Josh said at the same as Sarah raised a eye brow at them as she was drying some of the glasses.

"Ok one your married and two she doesn't know but I saw her first she is mine." Sarah said with a smile and a laugh. "Back off." She added.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danni or Jack they belong to Mahone-chic-89 (Great writer her self) I only own Sarah and Nicole..I do not own or know any of the guys from DC so no sueie please!! Lol Anyways ..Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Time to wake up Girlie." Danni said shaking the bed of Nicole who pulled the covers over her head. "It's either you wake up to me or you are going to get attacked by Josh and Jake who are more then likely pick you up and threw out into the snow." She added.

When she finished her comment Nicole sat up in the bed with drippy eyes and her hair was still in a messy pony tail. She threw the covers off of her body and looked outside to see it was still what dark.

"I got you up early so you can see something." Danni said with a smile. "So put something warm on and get your jacket and get downstairs to the bar." She added.

Nicole stood up slowly and stretched as she walked over to her bad and pulled out a pair of lose sweatpants, a grey long sleeve shirt and quickly changed into them before putting on her boots.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked sleepily.

"Time for me to get up go back to sleep." Nicole replied slowly walking out of the apartment.

Nicole jogged down the stairs and saw that Danni had thing of hot chocolate ready to go.

"I thought you'd like to see your last peaceful sun rise before you run off with the guys." Danni said with a warm smile. "Sorry about yesterday if I came off being you know a smartass or a bitch but I had a rough day." She added.

"It's cool as for the sun set let's go." Nicole replied putting her hair into a neat pony tail.

Danni nodded at her at her as the door to the bar slowly opened and auburn hair came into view.

"Nicole this is Jack she is Edgar's wife." Danni said with a smile. "Jack this is Nicole." She added.

Jack smiled brightly as she let the hood of her jacket down and shook Nicole's hand.

"Good Morning sorry about not meeting you yesterday but Edgar and I were having some time alone before he headed out today." Jack replied making Nicole laugh.

"What have I told you about that?" Danni asked with a raised eye brow.

Jack rolled her eyes at Danni as Nicole zipped her jacket and looked at them.

"Alright let's go." Danni said with a smile.

All three women walked out of bar letting Nicole smile as she saw snowmobiles. Danni turned around and threw her the keys.

"I've never drove on." Nicole replied looking at Jack and Danni.

After about ten minutes of explain things to her the three of them were on their way. Danni was in front, Nicole was in the middle, and Jack was in the back to make sure that Nicole stayed with the group. After about another ten minutes of driving the three women came to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Good Morning." Jack said with a bright smile looking over at the two other women.

Danni smiled as she passed out the hot chocolate between them. Nicole gratefully took the cup and took a slow slip.

"Don't worry about Ding and Dong Nicole they are harmless but they do know what they are doing." Jack said with a smile.

"I'll take your word on that one." replied Nicole as Jack took a sip of her own hot chocolate and watched the sea as the sea was calm for the start of the day.

The three of them kept talking and laughing about different things. Danni nudged Nicole's ribs as she pointed to the sun rise started to happen. Nicole smiled brightly as the sun beams hit the ocean ways. Jack smiled at Danni who repeated the smile as Nicole pulled out her camera.

"Last sun rise that is peaceful with two new friends I hope." Nicole said as she snapped the picture.

"You have my vote since you're trying crabbing." Jack said laughing.

Nicole smiled at her as she looked at Danni who nodded at her.

"As long as you don't try to steal Blake from me I'm fine." Danni said with a smile.

"You don't have to worry about that." Nicole said laughing. "I saw him last night and he isn't my type." She added.

Jack raised a eye brow at her then smiled.

"So what is your type?" Jack said with a huge smile.

"Tall dark and handsome." Nicole replied looking at her.

Jack went to say something but Danni through a snowball at her to make her shut up.

"Why you little..." Jack said picking up some snow of her own.

Nicole ducked just in time as Jack threw the snow and it hit Danni in the face leaving her wide eyed.

"Please don't threw any at me I will be freezing my ass off by the end of the day." Nicole said holding up the peace sign.

Jack and Danni looked at each other then grabbed snow went to threw it at each other but turned around and threw it at Nicole who was laughing.

"Oh really you want to play like that?" Nicole said wiping some of the snow out of her face.

Nicole laughed as she picked up two handfuls of snow and threw them at both women who were laughing and smiling. After playing around for about twenty minutes the girls were sitting on the snow laughing and breathing heavy.

"Ok let's get back to the bar Ding and Dong should be showing up soon to get you if not them to its Phil." Danni said getting up and making her way over to the snowmobile.

Jack and Nicole followed Danni back down and to the front of the bar. All three of them walked into the bar to see Sarah was up and getting things ready for the day. There were already some of the sea captains were inside away from the cold weather.

"Good Morning." Sarah said with a smile. "I'm up and ready boss." She added.

"I like you." Danni said as she took her jacket off.

Nicole sat down at the bar and smiled when Sarah walked up and hit her with the rag. She took her gloves off and put them in her jacket pocket.

"Well darling I know your hungry and for once I have food so what would you like?" Danni asked with a raised eye brow. "Eggs? Pancakes? French toast? Anything that will taste good before you go out and have a guy cook." She added.

"Mmmm French Toast sounds good." Nicole replied.

Danni walked into the back leaving them alone once more.

"I can't believe your leaving." Sarah said putting a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "I am going to miss you." She added.

"I highly doubt that." Nicole said with a smile.

Jack sat down beside Nicole and waved at Sarah.

"Jack this is Sarah she is going to be helping Danni out while I'm out at sea." Nicole said pointing at her.

They both shook hands with each other as Danni put the plate in front of Nicole who smiled.

"Thanks." Nicole said with a smile getting her money out from her pocket.

"On the house or until you get back with money." Danni said laughing.

Nicole smiled and started eating while she paid attention to the other three women. She finished her food in record time and smiled at the scene in front of her. Danni, Jack, and Sarah were playing around with the rag.

"Nicole your baby sitter is here." Danni said nodding towards the door. "Josh she is over here." She added.

Nicole turned around and saw Josh walking over to her with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Josh asked looking at her.

"Honestly? No but willing to try? Yes." Nicole replied with a weak smile.

Sarah put her bag on the bar top and smiled at her.

"Don't worry I have a feeling that you can do this." Josh said as he grabbed her bag. "Come on let's go we are leaving soon and we need to get you ready and set and let you get to know the boat." He added.

Nicole nodded at him and put her gloves on and quickly slipped on her jacket. Danni and Sarah quickly hugged her as she followed Josh out of the bar.

"100 bucks says she comes back going I'll do never do it again." Sarah said looking at both Danni and Jack.

"100 bucks says she comes back loving the job and with a boyfriend." Jack said with a huge smile.

"Oh I'm in on this one." Danni said with a huge smile. "200 dollars says Nicole comes back Phil let's her stay, loves the job, has a guy, and moves here." She added.

Each woman put their money on the counter and Danni put it in a box under the bar in the safe and smiled at each other.

"Normally I have a feeling about this things'" Danni said with a giggle.

"I have to get going ladies Northwestern is sure to leave just behind them." Jack said smiling. "I'll see you guys I am not sure when." She added.

Danni and Sarah waved at her as she walked out.

"Ok let's get to work." Danni said nudging Sarah in her ribs playfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Julia she belongs to a fellow writer on the site. I only own Nicole and Sarah..I do not own any of the DC guys even tho some are pretty cute to look at lol. Anyways Enjoy and read and review please!**

* * *

Nicole followed Josh onto the dock where the boats where getting ready to head out. She let out a breath she had been holding and looked at Josh who threw her bag onto the deck of the ship. He climbed onto the deck and looked at Nicole who watched him with intense eyes.

"Well come on." Josh said looking at her.

She gave him a weak smile as he helped her onto the deck and smiled.

"See wasn't so bad was it?" Josh asked laughing.

Nicole didn't say nothing just shook her head and followed him. She was now having a few second thoughts but tried to shake them out of her head. The wind blew making her tighten her jacket around her tiny body.

"Where is everyone?" Nicole asked looking around the tiny areas of the ship.

"I'm sure they are getting things ready and tying up loose ends." Josh said walking into the little room with the beds. "This is your bed." He added.

Nicole looked at the small bunk and nodded at him when they were like stomping on the deck area.

"Their here." Nicole said with an evil smile.

"That was just freaky don't do that again." Josh said laughing.

She laughed at him as she followed him to the deck once more. Nicole knew who most of them were thanks to show she watched and smiled at them.

"Everyone this is Nicole." Josh said pushing her forward in front of him.

"Hi." Nicole said waving her hand at them. Phil looked at her before looking at his son Jake and smiled.

"You can't do nothing your married dad." Jake said pointing a finger at him.

"I wasn't going to do anything but comment on now long it will take her to break." Phil said looking at his son.

Nicole looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nicole asked looking at her boss with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. "Just because I am a female or I have blonde hair or maybe I have nails you think I'm going to break?" she added.

"Easy there greenhorn." Phil said looking at her. "You don't want to get thrown off this boat before we even start." He added.

Nicole looked at him with a raised eye brow and looked at Josh who was kind of shocked to see a woman other then Julia his father's wife.

"Maybe if you have faith in me maybe I wouldn't be bitchy about something you said." Nicole said with growl. "I might be a city girl but I do know I can give my all when I set my mind to do something Mr. Harris." She added.

"Phil, are you giving her a hard time?" said a female voice.

The crew looked up to see Phil's wife Julia standing there with her hands in her jacket pockets and her black hair blowing in the wind.

"I was just saying how long it's going to take for her to break." Phil said looking up at her.

"Phil you are just a pissy guy in the mornings so Ms. Nicole I assume ignore my husband he isn't anything but a teddy bear." Julia said with a bright smile.

Nicole didn't say anything she just looked at her and nodded. Julia with help of Josh she walked over to Nicole and looked her over. With a quick smile she grabbed a hold of Nicole's upper arm and smiled.

"Don't give her a hard time Phil she might just put your own boys and the crew to shame." Julia said with a grin.

"At least someone has faith in me." Nicole mumbled with Julia looking at her.

"Don't worry they did this to all the greenhorns." Julia said trying to give the woman hope.

Julia hugged her and turned to look at her husband who walked to the wheelhouse. She gave a smile before following him. Nicole crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the rest of the crew who looked at her.

"Anyone else want to say something to me?" Nicole asked as the wind blew harder. "I am not in the mood to deal with jerks or jackasses." She added.

Josh smirked at the smart tongue female who was standing up for her self to a bunch of grown men. All the guys shook their heads as they walked off leaving her and Josh standing on the deck.

"They aren't going to like me are they?" Nicole asked looking at Josh who looked at her with a smile.

"They aren't too thrilled about having a female aboard as a greenhorn." Josh replied before walking off.

Nicole just stood on the deck and walked over to the railing and looked at Dutch Harbor and the second thoughts were starting to show. The guys weren't too thrilled to have her here she might as well. She went to get off the boat when the wheelhouse door slammed shut and Julia walked down to the deck and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked looking at her with a smile. "You aren't thinking about leaving are you?" she added.

"What does it for me to stay here they don't seem to want a female aboard." Nicole said with a sigh.

Julia looked at the girl and shook her head. This girl was going to be getting into a lot of things and might be more then she can handle.

"Nicole don't le the guys get to you." Julia said looking at her. "They are butch of men who are somewhat bullies and jerks but they don't mean it. They don't take change very well." She added.

"Just because I am bleach blonde city girl doesn't mean anything." Nicole said looking at her. "I am a hard worker and I believe I can do this." She added.

"Don't tell me that prove it to them." Julia said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Trust me once you prove it you'll have them around your finger and then some." She added.

Nicole nodded at her as Julia got off the boat. Julia looked back at Nicole who put her hair into a neater pony tail.

"Remember Nicole just because we are women don't mean we can't do what they do if not better." Julia said with a bright smile. "This is the dog eat dog world you either fight or you get bitten." She added.

"I'll remember that." Nicole said with a bright smile.

Julia smiled at her before looking up at the wheelhouse and waved at Phil who walked out. The rest of the crew walked out onto the deck and waved at some of the people who were standing on the deck to see them off. Nicole looked around and saw Danni and Sarah waving and smiling.

"Better bring your ass back in one piece!" shouted Danni with a smile. "I have 200 dollars betting on your ass." She added.

Nicole just shook her head and followed the orders of Phil who told them to take the ropes off.

"Alright you guys it's time!" shouted Phil who waved at Julia. "Time for Crabbing!" he added.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own no body expect for Nicole.....everyone else belongs to themselves so read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is the bait?" asked Dave as he looked at Nicole

Nicole looked over at them and quickly grabbed the bait and ran over to the pot and climbed inside quickly and hooked it without a problem. She quickly scampered out of the pot and stood up as they closed it and quickly put it in the water.

"You're getting there but you need more practice." Dave said patting Nicole on the back.

She didn't bother to reply she quickly went back to the baiting area and started to do the work once more that she had been doing since the start of the day. Josh looked up into the wheelhouse where is dad was smiling and giving him thumbs up.

"We have four more that we need to drop then you guys can take a two hour break." Phil said over the loud speaker.

Nicole kept working and putting the bait in before anyone could ask. She was waiting and smiled when she got it done. Josh went to say something but she went back to doing her job.

"At least we know the greenhorn is actually quiet and able to do her job." Murray said with a smile.

"Well she keeps to her self unless she asks one of us a question." Josh said looking at Nicole.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile. They quickly got the last four pots into the water and Nicole walked over to the rail and smiled as she watched the birds fly beside the boat.

"How are you holding up?" Josh asked walking up beside her.

"I'm doing great I've only puked once and that was this morning." Nicole said laughing.

Josh laughed at her as she looked at him. Phil and Murray looked at the two of them from the wheelhouse.

"Well looks like Ding has found himself a friend." Murray said with a laugh and smile.

"As long as they don't let their friendship get in the way of the crabbing I don't care." Phil said looking at Murray who was watching them.

Nicole walked into the little kitchen area and saw that everyone was sitting down and talking.

"Anyone want anything?" Nicole asked looking at them as she walked into the area where the stove was.

"Can you cook?" Freddie asked with a huge smile.

She rolled her eyes and looked through the cabinets to see what they had on board. Nicole quickly made some instant mash potatoes and boiled chicken.

"Put some hot sauce on the potatoes they will be a lot better." Nicole said putting it on the table. "I am a southern girl ok I can cook." She added.

Nicole put some food on a plate and quickly walked out and into the wheelhouse. She touched Phil's shoulder making him jump.

"Thought you could use some actual food that a woman cooked." Nicole said with a smile.

She handed him with the plate and quickly made her exit from the wheelhouse. Nicole looked at the guys before walking in once more and sat down beside Freddie and laughed at Josh and Jake who were trying to steal food from each other's plates.

"Why don't you guys split mine?" Nicole asked putting the plate in the middle of the table.

It looked as if she hadn't eaten anything and she sat back against the booth. Jake without a question stole some of the chicken while Josh raised an eye brow at her. Nicole moved out of the way and let Freddie out who started to do the dishes.

"I would have done that." Nicole said looking at him.

"You cooked so someone will clean because we ALL know that Ding and Dong won't." Freddie said laughing.

Josh looked at him with a glare before sitting beside Nicole who quickly kind of moved over a little bit. He grabbed a hold of Jake's plate and grabbed some chicken.

"Ok now open because you will not work on a empty stomach." Josh said holding the piece at her mouth. "I am not going to listen to you say I'm hungry I will be back." He added.

Nicole glared at him as he held it there. She quickly took it from him and ate it while the others watched them.

"I am going to take a nap." Murray said winking at the rest of the guys.

They all agreed expect for Jake who sat there eating his food still. Nicole looked at them leaving before looking at Josh who now had a spoon full of potatoes.

"Open." Jake said before his brother could.

"I can feed myself thank you." Nicole said grabbing the spoon.

She took a bite as Josh nodded in improvement. Nicole quickly rolled her eyes and finished eating the plate. Jake laughed at the interaction between the two of them and slowly slipped out without being noticed.

"So are you going to tell me?" Josh asked looking at her.

"Tell you what?" Nicole asked as she finished eating.

Josh shook his head and smiled.

"Why you're on this boat when someone who looks like you should have a job in a office building or in school." Josh replied while she was washing her plate.

"I wanted to do something different for a chance besides people who know me think I am only good for one thing so I am going to try to prove them wrong." Nicole said leaning against the sink.

Josh gathered all the other plates from the table and put them in the sink and stood in front of her. Nicole looked up from his chest into his eyes and gave him a gentle smile. Josh slowly leaned in but Nicole jumped away from him. He turned around to see his dad standing there holding the plate.

"Did I interrupt something?" Phil asked with a raised eye brow while Nicole said no. "Well in that case can I have some more?" He added.

Nicole quickly looked for the stuff and put some on his plate before walking out leaving father and son alone in the kitchen area.

"Josh, want to explain?" Phil asked as he took a bite of the food.

"Nothing to explain." Josh said walking out while Jake walked in with a huge a smile on his face.

Jake went to say something but his dad walked out leaving him alone in the room. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water and ran out of the room trying to catch up with his dad.

"Dad." Jake said walking into the wheelhouse and Murray walking out. "You could have want to put a bet on?" He added.

"On what?" Phil asked looking at him.

"Josh and Nicole." Jake said with an evil grin. "100 bucks says that we are going to have a new addition to the family soon." He added.

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his son's hand. He turned his attention back to the water and doing things as Jake walked out.

"If my son ends up with her god I would be thankful." Phil said to himself quietly.


End file.
